The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Bicycles and scooters are ubiquitous vehicles, widely utilized for leisure, sport, and transportation. While most bicycles and scooters are manually powered and operated, some known bicycles and scooter vehicles use electronic motors to propel or supplement manual power. However, most of the known electronic bicycles and scooters are bulky, having been designed for riding comforts and operation and not designed for convenient handling and storage features. Handling and storage are particular problematic in urban environments by individuals who live in a confined apartments or traveling situations such as commuting or commercial airplane travel.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a collapsible scooter configured for selective collapsing into a compact structure for convenient handling and storage.